La Vie De Vampires
by Carly123siteweb
Summary: La vie en famille, c'est bien beau. Mais même si c'est une famille de vampires, nous avons aussi les aléas de la vie. Pourquoi cela changerait, hein ? Une famille, c'est pour être unie pour toujours. Comme ont peux dire, pour l'éternité. Même si la mort est présente. Oui, la vie est difficile. La vie n'est pas un long fleuve calme & tranquille. Non, c'est constamment une bataille..
1. Chapter 1

La Minute De Carly : Salut salut ! Me revoilà avec une nouvelle fiction. Je vous **posterais un chapitre chaque jours. Il n'y aura aucuns problème pour poster, étant donner que j'ai terminer d'écrire la fiction, avant de vous la poster** ici, sur ( Que deviendront nous sans ce site ? )

Fin bref, voici la premier chapitre ! J'espère que vous aimerez ! Ont ce retrouve en bas !

* * *

**Chapitre 1 : Désapprobation **

**L**a lune était pleine ce soir-là. J'attendais patiemment qu'Edward, mon futur époux vienne me chercher chez mon père, pour lequel j'étais désormais presque inexistante. La nouvelle de mon mariage prochain avec un des membres de la famille Cullen, qui plus est celui qui m'avait autrefois brisé le cœur, n'était pas très réjouissante pour Charlie ; L'annonce de cet événement avait d'ailleurs provoqué chez lui une forte réticence, qu'il me faisait ressentir chaque jour un peu plus. Bien qu'il n'ait pas renoncé au petits plats que je préparais habituellement chaque soir, il m'étais désormais impossible de lui adresser la parole sans que celui-ci exprime clairement ses sentiments au sujet de mon mariage. J'avais pourtant tenté de lui expliquer la chose en douceur, insistant sur le fait qu'Edward était pour moi un être indispensable à mon existence, et que lui accorder ma main était sans doute la meilleure chose qui pouvait m'arriver. Sur le moment, j'avais eu l'impression de me voiler la vérité, car le mariage n'était pas vraiment une réjouissance pour moi. Je ne voulais pas ressembler à ces filles de 18 ans qui, dés qu'elles sont amoureuses, s'empressent de se marier et ne tarde pas par la suite, à avoir des petits bambins. Je n'avais pas non plus envie qu'on me juge sur la qualité de mon attitude, et j'avais peur de perdre alors le peu d'amis qu'il me restait, même si j'en avais déjà perdu un des plus chers à mon cœur...  
Ces quelques dernières semaines, je dois avouer que ma vision de choses avait évolué, et à présent, j'étais arrivé à me persuader que devenir Madame Edward Cullen était une bonne chose. Cependant, Charlie n'avait pas eu cette chance ; Bien que ma mère Renée et lui se soit mariés très jeune, il ne souhaitait pas le même avenir pour moi. Il ne voulait pas que je sois obligée de supporter les aléas de la vie adulte, alors qu'il me considérait encore comme une jeune fille à peine sortie de l'adolescence. Il restait totalement braqué sur le fait que ce mariage était une chose totalement insensée, et qu'à mon âge, j'avais encore toute la vie devant moi.  
Il avait tort.

Ma vie n'était à présent qu'un fin fil de soie prêt à être sectionné par un coup de ciseaux. Charlie n'en savait rien, il ne savait pas le secret qui me liait à la famille Cullen. Il n'imaginait pas un instant qu'ils étaient totalement différents des humains. C'était d'ailleurs sans doute mieux ainsi. Je ne voulais pas qu'il souffre, je ne voulais pas qu'il sache que bientôt, après avoir tenu ma promesse en me liant à Edward, j'allais disparaître. C'était trop dur de lui avouer ce que je m'apprêter à faire, à devenir. Je savais qu'il voudrait m'en empêcher et je savais que je refuserais; je désirais lui épargner la souffrance de devoir attendre pour finalement perdre son unique fille ; Je partirai et il n'en saurait rien.  
Je ne me sentais pas égoïste ; J'allais changer, partir, tout comme les jeunes adultes qui ont passé leur diplôme et pour qui, il est indispensable de quitter le nid familial pour faire leur chemin de leur coté et vivre leur vies comme ils l'entendent. Je partais pour l'université, j'allais totalement modifier mon existence mais j'essayais de me rendre compte du sacrifice que je faisais; Pourtant, je ne m'en souciais pas réellement. Je savais que dans quelques semaines, je serais mariée avec celui que j'aimais, j'aurais une nouvelle famille qui m'accueillerait les bras grands ouverts, et que je serais l'une d'entre eux. J'allais mourir pour revivre. J'allais devenir une Bella différente, mais je serais toujours une Bella amoureuse et par conséquent, heureuse pour l'éternité.  
L'éternité.

La pluie commença à tomber dehors, ce qui était habituel à Forks. Au même moment, j'entendis le rugissement de la Volvo se garer dans l'allée de la maison. A peine, le moteur éteint et la portière de la voiture claquée qu'on sonnait à la porte. Le sourire me vint aux lèvres, je me levais de mon lit où j'étais assise, et m'empressais d'aller ouvrir la porte. Descendant les escaliers à une vitesse folle, j'aperçus Charlie devant la télévision, immobile. Étant habitué à ce genre d'attitude, je ne lui prêtai aucune attention et allai accueillir mon visiteur.

* * *

Mes chapitres ne seront pas spécialement long, mais je peux vous dire que la fiction sera malheureusement longue. Pourquoi malheureusement ? Car vous allez devoir me supporter pendant pas mal de temps x) J'espère que vous ne me ferez pas interner !

Au total, il y aura 41 chapitres. 42 en comptant l'épilogue.

Allez, j'attend des reviews et à demain pour le prochain chapitre !

Merci à toi d'avoir lu,

Carly.


	2. Chapter 2

La Minute De Carly : J'espère que vous aimerez ce nouveau chapitre ! Bonne lecture, et ont ce retrouvent en bas !

* * *

Chapitre 2 : Secret

**J**'ouvris la porte en toute hâte, et je le vis, toujours parfait même sous la pluie. Il n'eut pas le temps de franchir la porte d'entrée que je lui sautai déjà au cou, ne pouvant cacher ma joie de le voir enfin après cette longue journée d'attente et d'ennui. Je sentais contre moi son corps de glace mais je ne frissonnai pas ; Il posa ses mains pâles sur mon visage encore enjoué par l'émotion de le retrouver, il me regarda ardemment puis posa ses lèvres sur les miennes ; La sensation était merveilleuse. Son baiser était si doux, et si passionnel que je me sentis rougir, chose qui m'arrivait assez souvent lorsque nos corps entrait en contact.  
Soudain, il s'arrêta, et je le fis d'entrer. Encore une fois je le pris dans mes bras, en lui murmurant doucement quelques paroles.  
- Tu m'a terriblement manqué, lui dis-je, renforçant mon étreinte d'avantage.  
- Tu m'a manqué aussi ma Bella, me répondit-il de sa voix douce et envoûtante. Je n'ai pas cessé de penser à toi toute la journée, tu hantais mais pensées à chaque instant. Je t'aime.  
- Je t'aime aussi, Edward insistai-je en le scrutant du regard.

Charlie se leva alors du canapé du salon, et se décida à venir saluer Edward, par simple politesse. Il lui fit faiblement un signe de tête. Edward lui répondit d'un ton aimable et amical.  
- Bonjour Charlie, comment allez-vous ? demanda-t-il chaleureusement.  
Comme je m'y attendais, il n'obtint aucune réponse de la part de mon père, encore trop perturbé par les événements à venir.  
Traînant Edward par la main à l'étage, je ne pouvait m'empêcher de penser que non seulement j'allais bientôt partir, mais que je ne serais pas en bon terme avec Charlie lorsque cela se produirait. Il ne me pardonnerait jamais. Cette pensée me fit aussitôt tressaillir, et je fus soulagée qu'Edward n'ait pas eu à partager cette idée. Doté d'une capacité surhumaine, il était capable de lire dans les pensées des individus ; Heureusement, ce don ne fonctionnait pas sur moi, et la seule raison possible qu'on m'avait donnée était que mon esprit résistait aux intrusions psychiques. Arrivé dans ma chambre, Edward s'assit sur mon lit ; Je m'assis prés de lui, et il me prit la main.  
- Bella, quelque chose te tracasse, je le sais. Dis moi ce qu'il se passe.  
Je fis mine de ne pas savoir de quoi il parlait, mais je savais qu'il avait aperçu dans mes yeux que quelque chose n'allait pas.  
- Il ne se passe rien Edward, je t'assure, je vais bien. Je suis juste un peu fatigué à cause de toutes les préparations du mariage. Alice me trimballe partout pour connaître ce que j'aime et ce que je veux pour la réception. Ta sœur est une vraie maniaque de la perfection, plaisantai-je.  
- Tu est sur qu'il n'y a rien d'autre ? Bella, étant donné la situation avec Charlie, je pense peut-être qu'on devrait repousser la transformation... Le temps que ton père se fasse à l'idée du mariage et que vous vous quittiez dans de bonnes conditions.  
- QUOI ? Tu n'est pas sérieux j'espère ? Edward, je t'en pris, on en a déjà parlé des centaines de fois, et tu sais que rien ne pourra changer mon désir de devenir comme toi. Je t'aime et je veux passer ma vie à tes cotés, et qui plus est, nous avons fait un compromis.  
Il me regarda en fronçant les sourcils. Je savais pertinemment qu'il ne voulait pas me donner ce que je lui demandais. Mais pour moi, c'était la seule façon d'être ensemble.  
- Je t'aime Bella, mais ne m'en veut pas si j'essaye sans cesse de te raisonner. Ce n'est pas une décision qui doit être prise à la légère. J'ai accepté de te donner ce que tu veux mais sache que je ne le souhaite pas. Tu es si merveilleuse en humaine.  
- Edward, arrête ! Ne dis plus rien s'il te plait. J'ai pris ma décision. Je veux devenir Vampire.

* * *

As-tu aimée ce nouveau chapitre ?

Ont ce retrouvent demain pour le chapitre 3 !


	3. Chapter 3

**La Minute De Carly :**** Je tenais à remercier chaleureusement les personnes m'ayant donner des magnifiques reviews ! Cela ma fait très plaisir et ma fait chaud au coeur.**

**J'espère que je recevrais encore vos magnifiques reviews. Mais en attendant, voici le chapitre 3, qui vous plaira lui aussi.**

**Bonne lecture et ont ce retrouvent en bas :P**

* * *

**Chapitre 3 : Rêve Interdit**

**C**ette nuit là, je dormis mal. Je fis une multitude de rêves, mêlant vampires, Charlie, le mariage; des rêves sans véritable sens. Il y avait cependant un rêve que je ne pouvais oublier aussi aisément; Je n'avais pas rêvé de lui depuis longtemps, mais il était bien là, présent dans mes pensées nocturnes.

Je me tenais à la Push, en compagnie d'Emilie, la compagne de Sam. Soudain, il apparut derrière les arbres qui bordaient la réserve, et me regardait intensément, immobile. Je me précipitai alors vers lui, l'enlaçant tendrement. Je ressentis cette sensation inoubliable qui m'avait tant manqué. Je regardais son visage. Il me rappelait tant de choses, tant de souvenirs que j'avais tenté d'effacer de ma mémoire. La simple vision de lui me tenant dans ses bras raviva des sentiments enfouis au plus profond de mon cœur ; J'étais heureuse de sentir son corps chaud contre le mien. Soudain, ses lèvres s'approchèrent des miennes. Je m'éveillai alors en sursaut, remarquant que prés de moi me regardait Edward, perplexe.  
- Tu as prononcé son prénom, Bella me dit-il brusquement, sans réellement cacher son mécontentement.  
Ce n'était pas la première fois que je parlais dans mon sommeil, et Edward était souvent habitué à mes monologues nocturnes. Cependant, j'aurais souhaité cette fois-ci, ne pas m'exprimer à haute voix sur ce dont j'avais oser rêver.  
- Ah, répondis-je un peu gêné par cette situation.  
En réalité, je n'étais pas très fière de l'avoir vu en rêve, même si quelque part, cela m'avait procuré des sensations que je pensais avoir oublié. Tout était devenu plus simple depuis son départ; Il n'y avait plus de conflits dont j'étais le centre, et l'absence de problèmes amoureux dans ma vie était un soulagement. Je pensais qu'il ne réapparaîtrait plus. Mais ce soir, Jacob était bien présent dans mon esprit. Je pris alors conscience qu'il me manquait réellement, et que mes sentiments à son égard, bien que confus, n'avait pas changés.  
Edward attendait, allongé sur le lit, que je daigne dire quelque chose, qui pourrait sans doute le rassurer.  
- Je suis désolé de l'avoir mentionné. Tu sais les rêves ne se contrôlent pas et ne veulent pas toujours dire ce qu'ils semblent, lui dis-je, précipitamment.  
- Bella, mon amour, je ne t'en veux pas. Je suis juste un peu étonné. Je dois bien avouer que l'absence de ce cabot dans les parages est particulièrement jouissive, en ce qui me concerne. Je pensais que tu l'avais toi aussi chassé de ton esprit, me répondit-il.  
Je ne voulais pas qu'il se rende compte que Jacob me manquait. Quelques mois auparavant, lors du combat contre les nouveaux-nés et Victoria, j'avais réalisé qu'il y avait entre Jacob et moi plus qu'une simple amitié. Un simple baiser avec le jeune Quileute avait réveillé en moi ce que je croyais alors impossible. Edward connaissait déjà la portée de mes sentiments envers Jacob, et je ne voulais pas en rajouter en lui apprenant que l'éloignement de celui-ci était douloureux . J'aimais Jacob. Mais j'aimais Edward encore plus.  
- Ne t'en fais pas, ce rêve n'était que le produit de mon imagination et rien d'autre, tu n'as pas à avoir peur, Mentis-je en essayant d'être la plus convaincante possible.  
Il me souris, me pris dans ses bras et m'enlaça. Je m'allongeai sur le lit, dans le but de finir ma nuit, en espérant ne plus avoir à rêver. A cet instant, lorsqu'Edward me caressa la joue et m'embrassa sur le front pour tenter de me rendormir, les pensées s'entrechoquèrent dans mon esprit, et pour la première fois depuis le départ de Jacob, je n'étais plus sûr de mes sentiments.

* * *

**J'espère que vous avez aimez. Mais personnellement, je ne suis pas très fière de ce chapitre.**

**J'attend de savoir ce que vous en avez pensez.**

**Ont ce retrouvent demain, pour le chapitre 4 !**

**Merci de m'avoir lu.**

**Je vous embrasse, Carly.**


	4. Chapter 4

**La Minute De Carly :**** Merci pour les personnes qui me suivent et qui me laissent des reviews. Sa me fait chaud au coeur ;P**

**J'espère que le problème du chapitre 3 sera réparer. Sinon, dites le moi et j'essayerais de réparer le mieux que je peux ;P**

hedwige09 : Je vois très bien ce que tu veux dire. J'en suis même désoler si cela te gêne.. Mais je ne pourrais pas modifiée ce défaut, étant donné que j'ai terminer d'écrire la fiction et que si je changeais ce défaut, je serais obligée de modifié toute la fiction. J'espère que tu comprend et que tu resteras quand même présente pour lire les chapitres de ma fiction, jusqu'à la fin. :P

Guest : Désoler pour le bug du précèdent chapitre. J'espère que c'est réparer. Tien moi au courant.

Canada02 : Je suis contente que ma fiction te plaise ;P Bisous à toi, et j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira comme les premiers !

**Voici le chapitre 4 ; Bonne lecture.**

* * *

**Chapitre 4 : Vision**

**J**e fus réveillée par une pluie battante, le lendemain matin. Les souvenirs de ma nuit me revint aussitôt en mémoire, ce qui me procura une sensation étrange, mélange de joie et de culpabilité.

Le temps semblait idéal pour rester au lit, sans rien faire de ma journée. Bien que j'aurais souhaité plus que tout passer mon temps dans les bras d'Edward, j'avais d'autres obligations, beaucoup moins plaisantes.  
Edward était toujours là, auprès de moi, et me regardait m'éveiller lentement.  
- Bonjour, mon amour, me dit-il au creux de l'oreille, as-tu bien dormi?  
- Bonjour lui répondis-je de ma voix encore endormie, éludant sa question.  
Je m'empressai de me lever de mon lit afin d'aller prendre une douche. J'embrassai rapidement Edward et pris mes affaires en direction de la salle de bain. J'avais des projets bien spécifiques aujourd'hui, et bien que Je ne m'en réjouissais pas vraiment, j'avais promis à Alice de m'impliquer un peu dans les préparatifs du mariage.  
Enfin prête, je retrouvais Edward toujours allongé sur mon lit.  
- Alice ne va pas tarder à venir me chercher pour sa fabuleuse journée shopping ironisai-je. Que vas-tu faire aujourd'hui? lui demandais-je.  
- Eh bien, j'ai certains projets moi aussi. J'ai également des emplettes à faire avec Emett, répondit-il.  
- Oh, m'étonnais-je. Quelle genre d'emplettes?  
- Des choses sans importance, s'empressa-t-il de répondre.  
Ce genre de réponses ne me plaisait pas, car des choses sans importance pour lui signifiant en réalité des choses d'une importance spectaculaire.  
J'entendis soudain dans l'allée le bruit de la voiture d'Alice. Son frère lui avait fait cadeau d'un magnifique engin jaune, qui je le pensais allait particulièrement bien avec la personnalité d'Alice, toujours enjouée et dynamique.  
Edward et moi descendions les escaliers pour aller la rejoindre. Charlie n'était heureusement pas à la maison, et même si il appréciait grandement Alice, je redoutais tout de même ses réactions inattendues.  
Alice entra sans prendre la peine de frapper à la porte, et me salua aussi chaleureusement que d'habitude, en m'embrassant la joue.  
- Salut Bella ! s'écria-t-elle toute excitée de cette nouvelle journée qui risquait d'être prometteuse.  
Edward eu un petit rictus, qui ressemblait fortement à de la moquerie gratuite. Il est vrai que je ne paraissais pas aussi enthousiaste qu'Alice, mais je lui avais promis de faire un effort, et je ne voulais pas lui faire de la peine. Je les invitais à venir s'asseoir dans la cuisine pendant que je me préparé un bol de céréales. Alice et Edward prirent place côte à côte et je m'assis en face. Alice jubilait déjà en me parlant des nombreuses choses qu'elle avait l'intention d'acheter aujourd'hui.  
- Tu sais Bella, j'ai repéré un magnifique magasin où nous pourrions nous procurer la vaisselle du mariage. Je veux que tout soit parfait, et que tout soit selon tes envies bien entendu, souligna-t-elle sérieusement.  
Je soupirais.

Le trajet pour Port Angeles fut rapide. Les vampires était spécialement douée pour la vitesse, que ce soit à pied ou en voiture. Les emplettes dans différents magasins parurent interminables. Je m'efforçais d'être le plus sincère possible lorsqu'Alice me présentait les achats envisagés. En fin de matinée, nous avions déjà dévalisé la moitié des commerces de la ville. L'après midi promettait d'être longue, et je pris rapidement en guise de déjeuner un menu au fast-food du coin.  
En fin d'après midi, je me sentais épuisée. Il nous restais à présent un unique magasin à faire, et je n'attendais qu'une seule et unique chose, rentrer chez moi, retrouver Edward.  
La boutique en question me surpris. Il s'agissait d'un magasin de lingerie, et je ne m'y attendais vraiment pas. Alice me tira à l'intérieur du magasin, exaltée par ces derniers achats, contrairement à moi, qui étais plutôt nerveuse. Je ne savais vraiment pas quoi penser de cette situation. A vrai dire, je n'y avais vraiment jamais songé; J'attendais patiemment la nuit de noce, mais je n'avait pas réfléchi à ces détails.  
Alice me tendis une tenue plutôt légère, mais qui était réellement jolie et affriolante. Bien que je ne me voyais aucunement rentrer dans ce genre de vêtement, je songeai à la réaction d'Edward en me voyant vêtu de la sorte. Soudain, je sentis monter la pression en moi et je pris peur. La tenue, la nuit de noce, le mariage. J'en avais envie. Mais je repensais au rêve particulier de la veille, et je fis prise d'angoisse et de panique. J'allais me marier, et devenir vampire pour toujours. Je n'allais revoir ni Charlie, ni Jacob, ni personne de ma connaissance. En un bref instant, l'idée de ne pas me lier à Edward et de ne pas devenir vampire, ce que je voulais pourtant par dessus tout ,me vint à l'esprit. Soudain, Alice fut prise d'un sursaut, et resta un moment immobile. Lorsqu'elle rouvrit les yeux, elle me regarda intensément, et je pus percevoir dans son regard ce qu'elle avait probablement vu.

* * *

**J'attend ton avis et a demain ! :P**

**Carly**


End file.
